fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
CF+ST- Sheckie Through A to Z
CF+ST- Sheckie Through A to Z is a collection of 26 oneshots that focuses on Sheckie, based on a word beginning with each letter of the alphabet. Oneshots A: Apples Plot: On a fall day, Shenzi and Chuckie pick apples from an orchard as a date. B: Best Friends Plot: When at the park, Chuckie promises Shenzi that they'll be best friends forever. As their friendship progresses, they secure it with pinky promises. C: Cuddles Plot: Shenzi's maternal grandmother passes away, and Shenzi is feeling massive heartbreak and emotional pain. When Chuckie comes over, he tries to comfort her. D: Damage Plot: (contains self harm) When Savannah Shane and her posse put Shenzi down emotionally, she starts cutting herself in private, to take the pain away. 4 years later, her friends and family discover her dark secret. E: Easter Plot: When Easter comes around, Spike is suddenly ignorant to Tommy, and attentive to Fifi. On the holiday night, Shenzi has a very interesting dream about Chuckie. Alternate version of "Bow Wow Wedding Vows". F: Father's Day Plot: With Friar Tuck away for business, Shenzi tries to bond with her blood father, Jack Johnson, for Father's Day, but he rejects her upon learning who she is. Chuckie is able to comfort her, before she has a big surprise. G: Games Plot: After Chuckie gets a Wii-U, he invites new girl Shenzi over to play it with him. H: Happy Holidays Plot: At their high school Christmas party, Shenzi and Chuckie thrive to have their first kiss. I: Ice Skating Plot: Shenzi has her 13th birthday party at the local ice skating rink, and invites her crush Chuckie. J: Just The Way You Are Plot: When Brianna Penelope and her lackeys bully Shenzi to tears, Chuckie manages to make her feel better. But Brianna counters this with claims that he lied, and Shenzi believes her! K: Kiss the Girl Plot: While at the beach with their friends, new couple Shenzi and Chuckie hope to have their first kiss together. L: Love Plot: Toddling friends Shenzi and Chuckie play wedding after Angelica demands it, to be a flower girl once again after attending a wedding with her parents. M: Makeover Plot: When Shenzi is afraid to ask her parents for a bedroom makeover, Chuckie thrives to make her happy with just that. Loosely based off of "Trading Places". N: Never Grow Up Plot: Chuckie and Shenzi take their daughter Maya on her first trip to the beach. O: Ostrich Plot: While out at a ranch with their friends, Shenzi and Chuckie accidentally become mama and papa to a newly hatched ostrich. Alternate version of "Dude, Where's My Horse?" P: Perfect Plot: During a trip to the beach, Chuckie worries that he's not good enough for his best friend and crush, Shenzi, but thrives to reveal his feelings to her. Q: Quiz Plot: After Shenzi takes a couples quiz with answers for her boyfriend, Sean Butler, she discovers him cheating on her with Angelica. When she takes it again with her best friend Chuckie's answers, he's perfectly compatible. R: Remember Plot: Chuckie is devastated when his secretly depressed wife, Shenzi Finster, suddenly commits suicide. S: Spooky Plot: Shenzi and Chuckie enter a Halloween costume contest for couples. T: Tickles Plot: Chuckie takes every chance he gets to tickle his girlfriend, Shenzi, as they go to the beach with their friends. U: Under Shenzi's Bed Plot: When Shenzi gets a big girl bed, replacing her crib, Angelica tells her that monsters live under it. Chuckie, who harbors experience with this situation, yearns to help her feel comfortable with her new bed. V: Valentine Plot: Shenzi wants to ask Chuckie to the Valentine's Day dance, but he is interested in someone else. W: Winter Storm Plot: During a winter storm, slightly maternal Shenzi sneaks outside to get the mail for Chuckie, who yearns for her safety, when he is distracted. X: X-Ray Plot: While on a picnic date with Chuckie, Shenzi selflessly saves a child from getting hit by a car, taking the hit herself and ends up injuring her leg. Y: Yu-Gotta-Go Plot: When Chuckie becomes unhealthily addicted to a popular card game, Shenzi and their friends try to help him snap out of it, before he could do anything drastic. Z: Zoinks Plot: Shenzi, Chuckie (plus Spike), Sean, and Lil break up their mystery-solving group after a fight between everyone except Chuckie and Spike. They're individually invited to theme park Spooky Island to solve the mystery of some college students' strange behavior. While there, Shenzi, who unknowingly radiates a strange attraction, gets more than she bargained for. Parody of Scooby-Doo 2002. Trivia *The collection is available for reading on fanfiction.net. *Oneshot 6 (F: Father's Day) has a similar plot to High School Daze, chapter 10. Category:BxB articles Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Works